Sans pitié
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Hadès est un dieu puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que l'imaginaire de simples humains ne pourrait le concevoir. Une promesse se meurt, un espoir émerge. Le sort du monde vacille, qui en aura le contrôle? [chapitre final en ligne!]
1. Chapitre - prologue

_**Hello à vous tout(e)s**_

_**J'ai fait une réécriture complète du prologue suite à mon avancement dans l'histoire, il me reste que le chapitre final !**_

_**Le passage Aioria-Aphrodite-Hadès se trouve désormais intégré au chapitre 1. **_

_**Une story en 6 petits chapitres. **_

_**Violence, tendresse, remords, tristesse et espoir sont les qualificatifs de cette courte mais intense fiction.**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ce jour là, il faisait beau, une de ces journées sans nuage. L'astre solaire brillait sans bruler. C'était un agréable après-midi de printemps.

Enfin ça aurait du l'être, mais les combats faisaient rages. Les cris, le sang, la poussière, entachaient cette toile idyllique.

Et tandis que la nuit tombait, tout comme les corps des valeureux combattants, de sombres nuages envahissaient la voute céleste. Les belles couleurs chatoyantes du couché de soleil, disparaissant peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une pénombre angoissante.

Il tendit la main dans une vaine tentative de le retenir. Le bout de leurs doigts s'effleura, et dans un courant d'air les mains se séparèrent, l'une d'elles poursuivant sa chute fatale.

Une cruelle descente sans possibilité de retour, scellant à tout jamais leur sort.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et ruisselèrent sur ses joues, sans un bruit.

Au milieu des sphères luminescentes qui s'évanouissaient doucement, il resta immobile de longues minutes, peut être même des heures, à observer le précipice qui les séparait à présent, avec l'espoir candide de le voir revenir à lui.

Alors que petit à petit tous les évènements reprenaient leur place dans son esprit, il tomba à genoux, pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'appela, le somma de revenir. En désespoir de cause, il poussa un hurlement qui déchira le calme de la nuit.

Sa poussée de cosmos entourant ce cri du cœur transperça les nuages dans le ciel, faisant apparaitre une lune bien lugubre.

* * *

A suivre…..


	2. Chapitre 1 - une promesse non tenue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont l'unique propriété de Kurumada.

Veuillez ne pas faire attention aux fautes, le contenu étant plus intéressant que le contenant.

_R/ Le prologue a été réécrit, en même temps que je publie ce premier chapitre._

**Chapitre 1 : Une promesse non tenue**

Il n'avait pourtant pas trainé. Ces lieux, il les connaissait si bien, que même plongé dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairée par une demi-lune, il évitait les crevasses, esquivait les rochers et arpentait avec facilité les chemins dangereusement pentus, tel un serpent.

Mais il arriva quand même trop tard.

Lorsqu'il vit Aphrodite transpercer par l'épée d'Hadès, il couru le plus vite possible, aussi vite que ses capacités lui permettait, sa vitesse avait atteint son paroxysme, si bien qu'une divinité elle-même n'aurait été capable de le voir se déplacer.

En un éclair, il arriva sous le malheureux avant que l'épée ne se retire, et d'un vertigineux bond, le lion s'empara du corps inerte, pour lui éviter la mortelle chute.

Alors qu'il retomba un peu plus loin dans une réception laborieuse. D'une habile roulade, il réussi à protéger du choc son précieux protégé.

Dans ses bras le chevalier à la rose demeurait inconscient.

Ses mains imprégnées d'un liquide chaud, glissaient sur l'armure luisante. Pour ne pas le laisser choir, il resserra sa prise en vain.

Posant un genou à terre pour se repositionner, il découvrit avec effroi la gravité de la situation.

Son sang se déversait abondamment sur son abdomen, pour se répandre sur ses jambes, et finir sa course dans l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle ils reposaient.

\- J'admire ton courage chevalier. Tu auras été sot mais valeureux.

Au son de cette voix, Aioria releva la tête et adressa un regard froid au puissant dieu des enfers qui se dressait fièrement au dessus d'eux.

Jaugeant les forces en présence et prenant en compte l'état de son compagnon, la mort dans l'âme il dut rebrousser chemin. Fuyant son adversaire.

Mieux valait faire preuve de patience, agir intelligemment, que de se jeter dans une bataille perdu d'avance

Sa fuite fut si rapide que le dieu sombre ne prit même la peine de le poursuivre. Il resta suspendu dans les airs, affublé de son illustre surplis, suivant de ses magnifiques yeux la retraite de ce pleutre.

D'un geste vif il éjecta le liquide poisseux qui souillait sa lame, en affichant un sourire cruel et satisfait.

\- tu peux prendre la fuite, à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Seul tu ne m'intéresse pas. Mais sachez chevaliers que je serais sans pitié. Une grande vengeance est digne d'un grand cœur. Et vous découvrirez toute l'étendue de mon amour. Je vous aurai tous.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, en contemplant les éclats lunaires se mirant sur la tranche de sa lame et poursuivit son monologue :

\- mon seul but, ma seule ambition, mon seul présent et mon seul avenir, c'est mon amour pour ce monde. Mais l'amour est impitoyable, d'une pureté absolue, il ne tolère aucun écart, il se mérite, dans la douleur, dans la rédemption.

Sa voix suave et cristalline se perdit dans le fracas des vagues venant se briser contre la falaise.

ooOoo

Un magnifique soleil brillait dans un ciel de Grèce, au dessus du sanctuaire sacré. Les températures clémentes en ce début de printemps, favorisaient l'éveil de la nature et encourageaient les oiseaux à gazouiller joyeusement.

Dans le cinquième temple, l'ambiance était moins joviale.

Le lion de très mauvaise humeur brisa en deux sa table de cuisine, d'un coup de poing rageur, envoyant valser sa tasse de café.

Celle-ci s'éclata contre le mur clair, laissant une belle tâche digne d'un test de Rorschach.

Il n'avait pas dormi, depuis cette fameuse nuit, entre son retour en fanfare, son rapport au Grand Pope, et les explications à donner à ses frères d'armes déboussolés.

Se justifier sur cette défaite, et avoir à subir les reproches concernant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aphrodite, s'en était de trop pour lui. Il était à bout de nerf.

Surtout que le pauvre malheureux ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

_De ses souvenirs, ils faisaient leur ronde sur le bord de la plage qui jouxte le sanctuaire, à la demande d'Aphrodite, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment._

\- Bon sang, feula le lion. On aurait du prévenir les autres, les pressentiments d'Aphrodite ne l'ont jamais trahis. On a péché par orgueil.

Et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur qui se fissura avant de s'effondrer dans une déflagration faisant trembler l'intégralité de ses appartements.

_Pour couvrir plus de distance, ils s'étaient séparés, chacun sillonnant un bout de la côte._

_ Alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon, Aioria avait reconnu le cosmos ténébreux et sinistre du dieu des enfers. Il s'était précipité dans la direction de cette aura meurtrière et avait surpris l'horrifiante scène d'Aphrodite transpercé par l'épée au dessus des falaises du cap Sounion._

Pourquoi ? Comment ? il l'ignorait et le chevalier du 12eme temple demeurant plongé dans un profond sommeil ne pouvait éclairer sa lanterne.

Il secoua la tête nerveusement faisant promener de droite à gauche ses mèches rebelles, et se mordit la lèvre si fort que du sang s'en échappa, caressa sa peau jusqu'à la base de son menton, pour se laisser choir au sol dans une goutte rouge jurant avec la blancheur du marbre.

Aioria pourtant insensible à la vue de ce liquide carmin, fut prit de violentes nausées.

En prenant appuis contre la porte de sa salle de bain, il glissa et s'étala de tout son long contre la surface lisse et vernis en bois. Appuyant sa tête à la verticale, il regarda le plafond.

Il se dégoutait, et ressentait une profonde honte. Prendre la fuite face à un ennemi, est un déshonneur pour les chevaliers d'Or.

Alors qu'il porta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, un désagréable sifflement lui vrilla les oreilles.

_\- Vous êtes attendu dans le palais du grand Pope. Maintenant !_

Cette voix dans sa tête, celle de Shion, le rappela à la réalité.

ooOoo

Dans le treizième temple, tous les chevaliers avaient répondus à l'appel. Ils se tenaient debout les uns à côtés des autres, revêtus de leurs belles et imposantes armures d'Or.

La déesse leur faisait face dans sa robe blanche immaculée, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture en Or pur. Elle se tenait bien droite, la tête levée, cramponnée à son sceptre. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans la grande salle, l'atmosphère était tendue.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, l'heure est grave. Mon oncle a brisé les accords passés avec Poséidon et moi-même. Il s'était engagé en échange de la restitution de son enveloppe charnelle à se tenir tranquille et s'abstenir de toutes représailles avant la prochaine guerre. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, où juste à cause de son orgueil démesuré il a décidé de passer à l'action. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que lorsque Hadès entre dans une colère noire il est imprévisible et impitoyable. Sa vengeance est aveugle et rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Elle marqua une pause et attarda ses beaux yeux clairs sur chacun des hommes fièrement dressés devant elle. Et reprit :

\- Pour rien n'arranger, Seiya et les chevaliers divins sont actuellement au Japon. J'ai demandé à Shion de les contacter et ils prendront le prochain avion pour nous rejoindre. Espérons qu'Hadès nous laisse suffisant de temps pour nous organiser.

\- Ouai, on est dans la merde quoi !

\- DeathMask un peu de tenu ! Doit-on en déduire que l'on est condamné, est ce là ce que vous vous voulez nous dire déesse ?

\- Non Camus. Déjà par ce qu'il semble vouloir agir seul. Sans ses spectres et les dieux jumeaux nous avons encore la possibilité de le contrer. Ensuite, il existe une façon de le stopper, comme pour Poséidon ou les dieux jumeaux, cette technique a déjà fait ses preuves, nous allons le sceller.

\- …

Des expressions de surprise s'affichèrent sur plusieurs visages. Certains clignèrent des yeux, incrédules.

\- Déesse ? lors de votre affrontement, son âme forcée de rejoindre l'olympe avait entrainé l'autodestruction des enfers, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exact Mû. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous lui avons rendu son corps originel, afin qu'il puisse à nouveau diriger son royaume.

\- Si on le scelle, ne prend-on pas le risque de se retrouver dans la même situation ?

La déesse lui adressa un tendre sourire.

\- Non. Tout comme Poséidon pouvait interagir de son urne, ses pouvoir seront bridés, il pourra gouverner son royaume rien de plus. Et avec mon sceau on sera tranquille pour les deux prochains siècles à venir.

\- Et comment va-t-on faire ? S'enquerra Milo en passant son ongle écarlate sur sa langue.

\- j'y viens…

Un bruit d'éboulement mit un terme précipité à la réunion, dehors la tour de l'horloge solaire venait d'être brisée en deux par une violente vague ténébreuse d'un cosmos écrasant.

Le puissant dieu des enfers venait de s'annoncer.

A suivre…

R/ Pour le monologue d'Hadès je me suis servie de proverbes et citations.


	3. Chapitre 2 - la réponse d'Athéna

Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada.

.

**Je remercie Nia222 et Arthygold pour leurs gentilles reviews, je prends donc quelques secondes de votre temps pour apporter un éclaircissement à quelques questions soulevées :**

_**L'histoire se situe après l'arc Hadès : **__la nécessité de maintenir les enfers ont poussé les 3 divinités à passer une sorte d'accord, notamment concernant Hadès, lui rendre son corps pour qu'il dirige son royaume, en échange il s'engageait à respecter leur délai habituel avant de déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte. Je pars de l'optique que leurs guerres cycliques sont éternelles. _

_**Pourquoi Hadès agit seul et sur quel motif ? **__Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre._

Pour infos dans cette fic tous les personnages sont majeurs et vaccinés.

_Edit: j'ai supprimé deux mots qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être en ce qui concerne les douze chevaliers présents auprès d'Athéna. Cela portait à confusion autant pour moi. ça devrait être plus clair à présent._

.

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 2 : La réponse d'Athéna**

-ATHENA !

Sa voix aussi glaciale qu'autoritaire résonna contre les murs de pierres des temples composant le sanctuaire de la déesse de la guerre.

Il se tenait impérieux, le visage fermé, dans son sanguinaire et magistral surplis des enfers brillant tel un diamant prisonnier dans son écrin de velours noir, son épée fermement ancrée à la main.

Du dessus de l'horloge ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, il dominait en toute arrogance les faibles mortels revêtus de leur camelote dorée, réunis autour de sa nièce.

En contrebas, la déesse l'observait avec cette impression indéchiffrable, qu'ont les femmes sournoises, qui peuvent faire preuve d'une immense bonté comme d'une impitoyable férocité.

Elle était cerclée d'Aioros à droite et de Shion à gauche. Les autres chevaliers se tenaient tout autour d'eux, prêt à intervenir.

\- Déesse s'inquiéta Shion, nous devrions aller chercher votre armure. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Hélas il est trop tard Shion. Nous allons faire sans. Avec mes douze chevaliers à mes côtés, je suis confiante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et joyeux, de ceux qui témoignent d'une profonde reconnaissance.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers son visiteur qui suivait avec attention le cours de cette conversation, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix détachée :

\- Hadès tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

\- Est-ce la une façon détournée de me soustraire une demande d'autorisation ?

\- Tu as ôté la vie d'un de mes chevaliers et dégradé mon sanctuaire, que cherches-tu ?

\- Quand on observe ce monde gâté, on y découvre des plaisanteries d'une ironie supérieure. Aussi de tels mots auraient du sens s'ils ne sortaient pas de la bouche cruelle d'une déicide.

\- Je te connais un coté mélodrame, mais là tu exagères. Ton impolitesse m'exaspère.

Le ton de la conversation était froid sans être agressif.

Mais derrière ce respect de façade, les deux divinités avaient déjà entamé leur combat.

Hadès esquissa un petit rire moqueur, parfaitement maitrisé.

\- T'es mal placée pour me faire la morale. Toi, qui as osé profaner Elysion. Ce divin lieu de félicités totalement immaculé, symbole de suprême noblesse, n'avait jamais été souillé en des millénaires d'existence.

Il prit de l'humeur et le timbre de sa voix changea subitement, tandis que l'atmosphère tout autour d'eux se fit de plus en plus angoissante, comme si les chevaliers se retrouvaient prit dans un étau qui se resserrait doucement et douloureusement sur eux.

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Tes chevaliers l'ont à tout jamais corrompu. Ces hommes futiles et perfides ont gangréné ce lieu céleste, qui ne pourra plus jamais retrouver sa splendeur. Il y subsistera à jamais un ombre, obscurcissant son apparence paradisiaque.

Son visage affichait à présent le mépris.

\- Ils y ont versé le sang avec ingratitude, notamment celui si précieux et inestimable d'Hypnos et Thanatos. Cet outrage ne demeurera pas impuni. Toi plus que quiconque sait que : quel que soit le parjure, la haine du dieu le poursuit. Aussi, je suis venu vous châtier en personne, tu va toi aussi connaitre la défaite, ici et maintenant.

Il leva le bras gauche et tous les chevaliers mirent un genou à terre sous l'effet de la pesanteur qui s'était anormalement alourdie. Par réflexe, chacun tenta en vain de faire barrage avec son propre cosmos.

Les dalles de marbre se fissurèrent sous la forte pression, et des débris de vielles pierres voltigeaient ça et là, formant un léger voile transparent entre les deux camps.

Athéna brandi immédiatement son sceptre pour annihiler les effets de l'attaque du cosmos d'Hadès qui plissa les yeux avec fureur, et abaissa sa main lentement dans un geste révélant sa grâce naturelle.

\- Hadès tu as rompu notre promesse, tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en faisant cela. Ton manque de respect et tes viles intentions ne resteront pas sans conséquence.

\- Une promesse n'engage que ceux qui y croient. Lui dit-il et amusé. Puis ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu te compromets ma chère, ton excès de confiance aura raison de toi. A ce titre, connais tu la légende du chat et de la souris (*) ?

\- Que… quoi ? Je ne crois pas que soit le meilleur moment pour de la fantaisie.

\- Quel dommage. Tu défends avec véhémence ces pécheurs et tu ne connais même pas leurs comptines. Ce manque de culture générale est impardonnable. Car dans cette histoire ma chère, la souris c'est toi. Maintenant assez parlé, je vais prendre ce qui me revient de droit, vos insignifiantes vies en commençant par chacun de tes chevaliers. Mais n'ai crainte, je ne suis point égoïste, je vais te les enlever un à un pour que tu puisses toi aussi profiter du spectacle.

\- Hadès, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Ton paradis a subi une intrusion non désirée je te l'accorde et si ça peut te consoler je veux bien donner ma vie en compensation mais laisse mes chevaliers, je t'en supplie.

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, la déesse avait fait un pas en avant, les yeux larmoyant, elle l'implorait de tout son être.

\- NON Athéna ! hurla Aioros qui banda son arc tout en brandissant une flèche d'Or. Ne restez pas là.

\- Ne fais pas ça intervient la déesse avec inquiétude en tendant sa main en direction de son chevalier. Sisyphe s'y est déjà risqué il a bien failli le payer de sa vie.

N'en n'ayant que cure le chevalier raffermi sa prise avec d'avantage de détermination.

\- Je ne suis pas Sisyphe, protesta t-il en décochant sa flèche en direction du cœur du dieu sombre.

Celle-ci jaillit, perforant le ciel, et laissant sur son passage une trainée dorée du plus bel effet.

.

Mais la déesse avait vu juste et les évènements se répétèrent, la flèche ricocha sur le cosmos du dieu et alla transpercer la poitrine du neuvième gardien. En plein coeur. Il bascula sa tête à la renverse sous l'impact et tomba à genoux. Il demeura dans cette position, son corps inerte, sans vie, sous l'œil horrifiée de tous les chevaliers impuissants.

Dépité par temps de violence, et de sournoiserie propre à l'espèce humaine, Hadès en souffrait profondément.

Il ferma ses magnifiques yeux bleus clairs, et tout en les maintenant clos il répliqua d'un ton ferme mais empli de sagesse, pour affirmer sa position sans charger :

\- Sait tu pourquoi je préfère séjourner à Elysion ? Pourquoi je rechigne tant à me déplacer ici ? En ce monde il n'y a plus chaleur, ni la lumière. La vie elle-même est devenue illusion. Il ne subsiste que des âmes glacées, enténébrées, éteintes. Il est de mon devoir de restaurer la beauté de ce monde, de lui redonner son éclat perdu, pour que plus jamais de tels faits ne se reproduisent. Je n'ai pas le choix Athéna, je dois vous châtier en ma qualité de juge et punisseur, pour vos méfaits passés et à venir.

Sur ces derniers mots il avait rouvert les yeux. Son regard implacable faisait échos à ces mots.

Athéna fut parcourue de frissons et se senti mal à l'aise. Elle serra des dents, réalisant que son oncle n'avait pas l'intention de faire machine arrière, il était bien décidé à tous les anéantir, les écraser tels des insectes dans la paume de sa main.

Elle inspira en soulevant sa poitrine, et expira dans un souffle calme et serein, puis repris d'une voix douce :

\- Hadès je t'en prie. Sois raisonnable.

\- Ta vie ne me suffira pas.

La conversation fut violemment interrompue.

\- ANOTHER DIMENSION

\- TRESORS DU CIEL

\- Seki Shiki Meikai Ha (**)

Dans un tonnerre, les trois attaques combinées s'abattirent sur le puissant dieu qui disparus dans une impressionnante explosion, propageant d'épaisses veloutes de fumée noires.

Alors que le nuage opaque peinait à se dissiper Saga fut transpercé par l'épée d'Hadès lancée tel un javelot sur le chevalier en titre des gémeaux, Shaka fut projeté violemment en arrière, s'échouant contre le treizième temple, il traversa le mur et s'écrasa dans les décombres. Quant au Cancer il n'y échappa pas non plus, et se prit sa propre attaque en retour, qui le terrassa.

A suivre…..

ooOooOoo

(**) « Cercle d'Hadès » face à Hadès lui-même, ça ne le faisait pas donc j'ai utilisé le nom original de sa technique.

.

(*)**Voici le conte en question** : conte populaire allemand repris dans une traduction anglaise par Andrew Lang. On trouve plusieurs variantes plus ou moins ressemblantes.

Un chat et une souris vivaient ensemble dans un grenier en toute amitié. La souris, raisonnable et économe, songeait à faire des réserves pour l'hiver bien qu'on fût encore en été. Un jour, elle trouva un bon morceau de lard, et dit au chat :  
« Voilà des provisions pour la mauvaise saison ! Mais où pourrait-on cacher ce lard pour être sûr qu'on ne nous le vole ? Pas ici dans le grenier, car nous serions tentés de le manger avant l'hiver.  
— On peut le mettre sous l'autel de l'église », proposa le chat.

Et le lard fut caché là. Mais, le minou, très gourmand, ne cessait de penser au morceau de lard et décida de retourner à l'église pour en prendre un petit morceau. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la souris, il inventa une histoire.  
« Ma cousine qui vit dans le grenier à blé vient d'avoir un chaton. Je suis son parrain et, demain, j'irai à l'église pour son baptême.  
— Profites-en bien, lui répondit la souris. S'il reste des miettes, pense à m'en rapporter ! »  
Le lendemain, le chat se rendit à l'église, sortit le morceau de lard de sa cachette et en mangea un morceau. Il s'installa ensuite au soleil pour une longue sieste. Le soir, il rentra au grenier.

« Regarde, dit la souris, j'ai tout rangé pendant que tu étais parti. Tu t'es bien amusé au baptême de ton filleul ?  
— Oui, répondit le chat, mais je n'ai rien pu te rapporter.  
— Tant pis, dit la souris un peu déçue. Comment s'appelle le chaton ?  
— Il s'appelle…, il s'appelle…, hésita le chat, … "Le-Bord".  
— Drôle de nom », dit la souris.

Quelques jours plus tard, le chat dit à la souris :  
« Ma cousine qui vit dans la cave vient d'avoir un chaton. Demain, je dois me rendre à son baptême.  
— Profites-en bien, lui répondit la souris. S'il reste des miettes, pense à m'en rapporter ! »

Le chat retourna à l'église et cette fois mangea la moitié du morceau de lard. Il rentra le soir au grenier.

« Regarde, dit la souris, j'ai tout rangé pendant que tu étais parti. Tu t'es bien amusé au baptême de ton filleul ?  
— Oui, répondit le chat, mais je n'ai rien pu te rapporter.  
— Tant pis, dit la souris encore déçue. Comment s'appelle le chaton ?  
— Il s'appelle "La-Moitié", répondit le chat.  
— Drôle de nom », dit la souris.

Le chat se sentait quand même coupable d'avoir mangé la moitié du morceau de lard, mais la tentation était trop forte. Quelques jours plus tard, il dit :  
« Ma tante qui vit au moulin vient d'avoir un chaton. Je dois me rendre demain à son baptême.  
— Profites-en bien, lui dit la souris. S'il reste des miettes, pense à m'en rapporter ! »  
Le chat courut à l'église et mangea le reste du morceau de lard. Il rentra le soir au grenier.  
« Regarde, dit la souris, j'ai tout rangé pendant que tu étais parti. Tu t'es bien amusé au baptême de ton filleul ?  
— Oui, répondit le chat, mais je n'ai rien pu te rapporter.  
— Tant pis, dit la souris, encore une fois déçue. Comment s'appelle le chaton ?  
— "Tout-Entier", répondit le chat.  
— Drôle de nom », dit la souris.

L'hiver arriva et la souris dit au chat : « Allons à l'église chercher le morceau de lard. » Le chat l'accompagna sans rien dire. Bien sûr, elle ne trouva pas le morceau de lard. Elle fondit en larmes : « On nous a volé notre lard ! »  
Le chat, mal à l'aise regardait ailleurs. La souris comprit alors que le lard n'avait pas été volé, mais que c'était le chat qui l'avait mangé. « Ah, j'ai compris ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est toi qui as tout mangé ! Menteur, voleur, méchant, égoïste ! »  
Elle l'accabla de reproches, tant et si bien qu'exaspéré, le chat se jeta sur elle et la mangea !


	4. Chapitre 3 - un renfort de taille

_Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous intéresse. _

_J'apporte donc une nouvelle précision : _

_**En réponse à Arthygold :**_

_Dans le chapitre précédent Athéna affirme qu'elle est confiante puisqu'elle compte ses __**douze **__chevaliers, à savoir le grand pope + les onze Or restants. _

_De même dans cette story je pars du principe qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chevalier des gémeaux. Kanon n'est donc pas présent. _

_**R/ Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence.**_

* * *

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 3 : Un renfort de taille**

Petit à petit le jour déclinait, et le ciel se parait doucement de joyeuses couleurs qui juraient avec la sinistre scène qui se jouait ici bas.

Le vent léger de cette journée de printemps emportait les effluves écœurants mêlés de sang et de poussières, en lieu et place de ce parfum si particulier, qu'est l'éveil de la vie végétale, propre à cette merveilleuse saison.

Athéna fit les comptes : elle avait perdu Aphrodite (*), Saga, DeathMask, Aioros et Shaka. Presque la moitié de ses chevaliers et Hadès semblait bien décidé à continuer son jeu macabre.

Elle raffermi sa prise autour de son sceptre en or, et sonda à l'aide de son cosmos l'état psychologique de ses troupes.

Ses chevaliers étaient ravagés par la haine et envahis du désir dévastateur de vengeance. Ce désir qui sépare la raison du cœur, ôtant tout discernement, livrant ses valeureux guerriers à l'état de bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang.

Pour leur apporter un peu de réconfort, elle déploya son cosmos bienveillant, doux et chaleureux sur tout son sanctuaire.

Au contact de cette onde bienfaitrice les chevaliers temporairement transformés en gladiateurs reprirent leurs esprits et se calmèrent, en apparence tout du moins. Car dans leurs yeux brillaient cette lueur orangée d'une furie insondable, prête à se déchainer au moindre battement de cil.

\- Hadès, je suis profondément peinée que ta vision de la vie soit aussi perfectionniste et je sais que tu en souffre. Mais tu cours après une chimère. Il est impossible pour les humains de correspondre à tes idéaux. Tu leur en demande trop.

Elle employait un ton calme et pesait minutieusement chaque mot pour tenter d'atteindre le cœur de son oncle, et lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Afin qu'il épouse lui aussi sa cause.

\- Que serait la vie sans fantaisie, sans passion ? L'amour trouve toute signification face à la haine, il n'y a pas de joie sans tristesse, l'équilibre est certes fragile mais il régit les règles de ce monde, c'est la dure loi de la vie. Oui Hadès, vivre c'est souffrir, c'est aimer, pardonner et avancer. Alors cesse cette folie je t'en prie.

Poursuivit-elle dans une vaine tentative d'armistice, ses yeux exprimaient toute la sincérité de ces propos.

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Soupira t-il en lui adressant un regard affligé, reflet de toute la tristesse de ce monde. Puis il poursuivit d'un ton las.

\- Le perfectionnisme dont tu m'affuble, n'est autre que la préservation de la vie elle-même. J'en ai déjà assez dit, tu me fatigue.

Il détourna la tête, fixant l'horizon, tandis que d'épais nuage commençaient à envahir la toile multicolore du soleil couchant, puis reporta son attention sur sa nièce et prononça ses derniers mots sur un ton sévère, comme un supérieur s'adressant à son subordonné, ne tolérant aucune objection :

\- Ta vie et celles de tes chevaliers Athéna, représentent un bien maigre tribu en comparaison aux méfaits causés. Mais votre disparition me permettra d'absoudre cette humanité ingrate et perfide, en leur ouvrant les portes de la pénitence. Il est temps à présent, je ne disserterai pas plus sur le sujet.

Le chevalier du taureau ne tenait plus en place. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens des échanges entre les divinités mais toutes ces fadaises bourdonnaient de plus en plus à ses oreilles, et son sang pulsait anormalement dans ses tempes.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans une vaine tentative de se calmer mais les derniers propos blessants tenus par le dieu des enfers envers sa vénérée déesse eurent raison de sa patience.

\- CORNE DU TAUREAU

La divinité disparue dans la déflagration causée par la violente attaque sournoise. Mais cette dernière fut sans effet. Le cosmos d'Hadès le protégea, formant autour de lui une bulle infranchissable.

Au lieu d'être outré par cette nouvelle agression, le dieu affichait un air insolent et content. Il n'avait pas besoin de les attaquer, se défendre suffirait à les terrasser.

Hadès flottait toujours dans les airs. Il agita son épée d'un geste compulsif.

Il constatait avec satisfaction que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Les chevaliers impulsifs d'Athéna faisaient son jeu. Lui qui abhorrait devoir lui-même ôter la vie en portant le premier coup, la prenait dans la défense, il n'exprimait donc pas l'intention meurtrière propre à l'assassin avide de dépouiller un corps de sa substance vitale.

En réponse à cette stérile brutalité dont il venait à nouveau d'être victime, il prit possession d'Aldébaran, le dominant de tout son être.

Le pauvre malheureux dont la conscience était encore bien éveillée ne pouvait plus interagir sur son corps, qui se mouvait selon la volonté du puissant dieu. Toute forme de résistance était impossible.

Il n'avait même plus le contrôle de son cosmos, il n'était plus qu'un spectateur soumis aux frasques du scénariste.

Hadès parcouru du regard les chevaliers restant afin d'identifier celui qui exprimait le plus de bestialité. Et dès qu'il le perça à jour il entama la sérénade, forçant sa marionnette improvisée à le combattre dans une joute fratricide sans autre issue que la mise à mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Ce fut donc Milo du scorpion, qui fut prit pour cible, dans un affrontement d'une telle violence qu'aucun autre chevalier ne pu intervenir.

Les coups reçus et portés laissaient de profondes entailles, lacérant la chaire des duellistes, d'où jaillissait le sang formant des gerbes écarlates, éclaboussant le marbre blanc et s'incrustant dans les porosités de la pierre. A ce rythme là les deux chevaliers risquaient autant l'un que l'autre de tomber dans le puit des âmes.

Mais malgré la souffrance, aucun des deux ne s'exprimaient, secoués de spasmes, ils restaient digne de leur rang. Murés derrière un masque de façade, supportant en silence toute la douleur physique et morale, ils hurlaient au fond d'eux même toute l'horreur de cette injustice. Athéna elle-même du se résigner, incapable de pouvoir faire cesser cette mascarade, jusqu'à ce que :

.

_\- Athéna, Athéna, Athénaaaaaaa…._

_._

Dans cette pénombre grandissante, ce cri du cœur, l'atteignit en plein dans son âme en une violente décharge électrique, Athéna entendait son chevalier souffrir et l'implorer. Il demandait grâce, s'estimait indigne de porter son armure d'Or, incapable d'avoir pu résister à son assaillant, il l'a suppliait de mettre un terme à son supplice. A travers sa complainte elle l'entendait verser un flot de larmes emportant ses dernières volontés, les guidant vers elle, en un ultime appel de détresse. Profondément bouleversée Athéna lâcha son sceptre en Or qui carillonna sur le marbre en un son strident, et elle bondi au cou de son chevalier d'Or du Taureau, l'enlaçant tendrement de ses mains chaudes, accola sa tête sur la poitrine ensanglantée, et l'enveloppa de son cosmos comme un linceul accompagnant sa dernière respiration. Elle lui susurra ces mots :

\- Je suis fière de toi. Va en paix.

Milo stoppa net son dernier assaut et resta interdit. La mâchoire crispée, il en grinça des dents avec fureur. Son regard se dirigea naturellement vers le dieu sombre qui les observait sans émotion. Dans ses yeux, brillait une terrifiante couleur hiémale, celle de la mort qui glace le sang.

Hadès le libéra alors de son emprise. Le chevalier du taureau n'était plus.

Milo essuya un filet carmin qui s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres pincées. Il n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses dents, tellement la colère grondait en lui, faisant trembler ses muscles. Ses yeux injectés de sang parlaient pour lui.

\- Tu seras le prochain, rugit il en s'élançant sur Hadès l'ongle écarlate fièrement pointée sur son adversaire.

Mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan par Camus. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et sans avoir à se parler ils se comprirent mutuellement. D'un regard entendu, ils prirent ensemble une posture d'attaque sous l'œil amusé du dieu des enfers.

\- Pauvres fous, est-ce la brulante colère circulant dans vos veines jusqu'à atrophier votre cerveau, qui vous fait perdre toute forme de lucidité ? Vous voir vous débattre de la sorte est risible, vous n'êtes même pas capable de réaliser le gouffre qui nous sépare.

\- A cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible Hadès, ton excès de confiance te perdra. Répliqua sèchement Camus pas le moins du monde impressionné par la divinité qui tentait de leur imposer sa supériorité.

\- ça doit être ce que vous autres pauvres mortels appelez l'humour je suppose ? Vous croyez encore au miracle à votre âge ? (**)

\- ne nous sous-estime pas. Rétorqua Milo dont la patience avait failli.

Puis il fondit sur Hadès pour lui assener son attaque de l'Antares. De son côté Camus se tenait prêt à lancer sa plus puissante attaque, pour emprisonner la divinité dans un cercueil de glace éternelle.

\- Thanatos, Hypnos : les mots à peine audibles pouvaient se lire sur les lèvres joyeuses du dieu sombre.

Au moment où Milo allait atteindre sa cible, la silhouette du dieu de la mort apparue devant lui, attrapa fermement sa main et lui brisa le poignet sans plus de cérémonie. Puis dans l'autre main du dieu argenté, une boule d'énergie se forma, et Milo la reçu à bout portant.

Sous la violence de l'impacte, Il fut projeté sur le sol du domaine sacré, rebondissant à plusieurs reprises, pour finir sa course dans une flaque ensanglantée, le corps sauvagement mutilé.

Des éclats dorés provenant des fragments de son armure d'or s'éparpillèrent dans les airs tels des étoiles scintillantes, formant un halo presque irréel, avant de chuter sur le sol en une pluie métallique.

Horrifié Camus lança son attaque mais elle fut détourné d'un revers de la main par Hypnos un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres rosées.

Avec son visage d'ange, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux ambrés, le dieu du sommeil était un leurre implacable. N'importe qui baissait les armes face à la perfection de son physique, qui dégageait un charme surhumain, un être angélique, engendrant une impression de plénitude et de douceur sans limite. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, or derrière ce masque séraphique ce cachait un être vil et cruel.

D'un regard meurtrier, il propulsa en direction de camus un jet de cosmos plus rapide que la vitesse de la lumière elle-même. Ce dernier l'atteignit entre les deux yeux, et le terrassa sur le coup. Il s'écroula face contre terre, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Et puis tout s'accéléra, l'arrivée inopinée des deux autres divinités, força les chevaliers restant à passer à l'action sans prendre le temps à plus de réflexion. « Protéger Athéna ». Ses deux mots tournaient en rond dans leurs esprits étriqués par cette barbarie.

\- Fuyez deésse ! hurla Dôkô en brandissant devant lui les armes offertes par son armure.

Mais, elles étaient bien futiles face aux trois divinités des enfers qui se tenaient fièrement dans les airs, le jaugeant avec mépris.

Serrant les dents à s'en faire éclater l'émaille, Le chevalier de la balance enchaina les coups utilisant une à une chacune de ses armes avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Tout, autour d'eux, brulait, des éclats de lumières jaillissaient, et les métaux en fusion dégageaient une odeur étrange, inexprimable, de souffre un peu comme s'il s'agissait des effluves d'un volcan. Au milieu de ce brasier, ils souriaient. Le trio céleste n'avait même pas une égratignure, leurs trois cosmos réunis formaient une barrière compacte et invincible. Seuls leurs surplis semblaient avoir perdus un peu de leur brillance sous l'effet des flammes ardentes.

Anéanti et égaré, Dôko vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba à genoux.

\- Seuls d'autres dieux pourraient leur faire front. Murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Devant l'air dépité de son confrère Shion voulu intervenir mais il fut stoppé net dans son mouvement.

Hypnos et Thanatos échangèrent un regard malsain, et chacun dans un geste circulaire de la main, envoyèrent une onde affutée de cosmos, tranchant la tête du chevalier d'Or de la balance, sans même lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

Shion n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la tête de son frère d'armes roulait à ses pieds.

\- Hypnos, Thanatos hurla t-il, vous êtes les pires calamités que ce monde ai connu.

Et c'est avec horreur, le visage déformé par la haine qu'il affronta à son tour les indésirables, avec l'aide de Shura.

Bondissant dans les airs, ils lancèrent ensemble leurs attaques. Celle de Shura fut déviée par Hadès mais frôla Hypnos lui laissant une légère entaille sur la joue. Ce qui le mit hors de lui, les yeux révulsés que son enveloppe charnelle ait été abimée, il envoya une puissante vague de son cosmos narcoleptique sur le chevalier d'Excalibur qui sombra dans un profond coma sans aucune possibilité d'émerger, comme s'il était perdu à jamais dans un labyrinthe sans issue.

L'autre attaque fut renvoyée à son expéditeur d'un revers de la main par Thanatos, laissant le grand pope sans vie après l'onde dévastatrice.

De son côté, le lion observait ce carnage. A présent qu'ils étaient réunis, les divinités des enfers semblaient intouchables et affichaient des airs condescendants. Ils se débarrassaient avec une légèreté déconcertante de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Bien que réalisant l'univers qui les séparait, aucuns des chevaliers n'abdiquaient. Comme une fourmi voulant affronter un tamanoir, ils résistaient et se battaient chacun leur tour jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

Pour défendre sa déesse, le fier chevalier d'or du lion se lança à son tour dans la bataille et connu hélas un sort semblable aux autres.

A suivre …

* * *

* le cas d'Aphrodite est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre

** clin d'œil au combat Mystie - Seyia.

_R/ le prochain chapitre sera décisif, c'est là que tout basculera. _


	5. Chapitre 4 - la fin d'un régne

Je renouvèle mes remerciements pour les suiveuses et suiveurs de cette story, et pour vos gentilles reviews.

Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Saint Seiya et à Kurumada.

_R/ Comparé aux chapitres précédents, celui est plus petit, mais il est __**plus intense**__._

* * *

ooOoo

**Chapitre 4 : La fin d'un règne**

Le Dieu des enfers, était d'une beauté incroyable, même en colère, et peut être même plus dans cet état, il dégageait cet aura sensuel et séductrice propre à lui même.

Son visage à la peau opaline, et ses yeux naturellement maquillés de noir, faisant ressortir d'avantage ses deux prunelles d'un bleu pur, telles deux Célestines. A lui seul, il dégageait de puissantes vibrations.

Au milieu des cendres et des fragments dorés des armures détruites, qui volaient au gré de la bise printanière, deux silhouettes à peine perceptibles, se maintenaient debout sur le domaine sacré d'Athéna. Tout autour d'elles, gisaient les corps inertes de ceux déjà tombés au combat. Athéna fit circuler ses yeux sur ce funeste paysage et les reporta sur le trio céleste.

Dans ses prunelles turquoise, se reflétait un profond dégoût. Elle ressentait une profonde aversion envers Hadès. Elle en était arrivée à regretter son indulgence en lui ayant rendu son corps divin sans l'affubler d'entrave. Ce fut probablement une grave erreur tactique de ne pas l'avoir scellé à ce moment là. Sa grandeur d'âme et sa bienveillance furent ses faiblesses dont le prix à payer se révéla exorbitant.

De ce génocide, il ne restait plus que Mû. Le valeureux guerrier tentait désespérément de faire rempart avec son propre corps pour protéger sa déesse. Il lança le cristal wall en désespoir de cause, dernier bouclier, pour retarder une fin inévitable.

Réjoui, la victoire à porter de main, le puissant dieu daigna enfin poser un de ses célestes talons sur le sol crasseux du sanctuaire.

Ce divin contact entraina un violent tremblement de terre, fendant en deux la dalle marbrée sur toute sa longueur jusqu'aux pieds d'Athéna. Elle frémit.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas indemne Hadès. Le ton était ferme. Athéna n'avait pas peur et elle le démontrait.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles de la déesse, il poursuivie son avancée. Chaque foulée était une offrande à ce monde. De sa divine présence, Hadès honorait la terre des mortels de sa pureté infinie. Le dieu des enfers étant l'incarnation de la nitescence absolue.

Mû déglutit difficilement, il était partagé entre la peur et l'admiration. Son regard était captivé par ce corps qui se mouvait avec grâce, chacun de ses mouvements se parèrent du caractère sacré propre aux anges. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser à l'évocation de son titre, le dieu des enfers, ne renvoyait pas une image de bestialité, au contraire, sa parfaite plastique et l'expression mélancolique de son visage, inspiraient un profond lyrisme propres aux créatures les plus nobles de ce monde.

Le dieu de la mort se rapprocha du dieu des enfers, l'accompagnant dans cette flânerie qui les mènerait inévitablement à dispenser l'ultime sanction, leur ouvrant les portes tant désirées de la purification de ce monde.

Ils se mouvaient côte à côte, quand le plus jeune prit l'initiative de mettre un terme au massacre, en accélérant le pas pour se placer au premier plan.

Il faisait face à quelques mètres à peine au chevalier d'or du bélier.

Nullement impressionné, le fier serviteur armé d'Athéna faisait honneur à son rang, de ses pupilles mauves il le dévisageait avec aversion.

Agacé par cette arrogance, le dieu de la mort déclencha son attaque « terrible providence » sur le bélier, pour laisser à son ainé, libre accès à la véritable cible en la personne d'Athéna.

C'était bien mal connaitre le petit mouton, agile comme un cabri, il réussi à esquiver l'attaque et se rapprocha de la divinité, en se téléportant à faible distance de son torse, pour lui planter en plein cœur une dague en or pur, dont la garde surmontée de petites ailes d'anges, ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité : la dague d'Athéna.

Ce n'était pas du au vil jeu du hasard si le chevalier d'or du bélier était en possession de l'arme démoniaque. Peu avant la confrontation, bien qu'Aphrodite fut plongé dans un profond coma, il avait réussi à rassembler le peu de force qui lui restait et mué par une volonté surhumaine propre aux chevaliers d'Or s'était hissé à un état proche du conscient. De ce fait, il pu entrer en contact avec Mû par télépathie. Ayant réalisé la gravité de la situation et avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il lui avait demandé de s'emparer de la dague de la déesse et de la conserver caché sur lui pour l'utiliser sur Hadès, au bon moment. Mû avait suivi les conseils à la lettre sauf qu'il ne l'utilisa pas sur la bonne personne.

La lame s'enfonça en douceur jusqu'à la garde, soutirant un filet de sang entre ses lèvres serrées de Thanatos.

Le précieux liquide se répandit doucement laissant une trainée brulante sur son passage. Lorsque le filet atteignit la base du menton, il s'écoula toujours plus bas, attiré incommensurablement par ce sol indigne et poussiéreux, pour y disparaître dans une flaque macabre.

Thanatos prit par surprise, affichait une expression de stupeur, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son teint perdit toute couleur et ses lèvres devinrent subitement pâle.

Les dieux par excès de confiance avaient baissé leur garde et ce fut le dieu argenté qui en fit les frais.

Hypnos resta figé sous le choc et Hadès envoya immédiatement une décharge de cosmos qui détacha l'âme du corps de Mû. Ce dernier chuta à terre dans un nuage de débris divers résultant des récents affrontements, ses longs cheveux mauves libérés du nœud qui les emprisonnaient, se répandirent tout autour de lui telles de douces vagues ondulant à travers les veloutes grisâtes de la crasse ainsi soulevée. Son âme arrachée de force, frêle et fragile, fut sauvagement expédiée au Cocyte, sans plus de cérémonie.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hypnos se précipita sur les lieux et heurta les dalles de marbre dans un fracas, provoquant une onde de choc creusant un profond cratère. D'un bond, il s'approcha avec douceur de son frère, épousa de ses mains son visage, et colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, plongeant l'un dans l'autre dans une parfaite union scellant leur deux âmes comme eux seuls peuvent le faire.

A travers les prunelles argentées de Thanatos, l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la désolation, que de sentiments de détresse s'y reflétaient. Le temps s'arrêta, le grand balancier fut suspendu juste pour eux. Seuls dans leur bulle, là où personne d'autre ne peut aller et venir, là où ils se retrouvaient quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir, il lui adressa un sourire discret. Un dernier sourire. Puis il disparu lentement dans une nuée de sphères luminescentes au grand damne du doré.

Au milieu des flocons lumineux, Hypnos se senti défaillir, son corps parcouru de frissons, se maculait de sueur froide propre à l'était de panique dans lequel il se trouvait.

.

Athéna savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait des dommages dans chaque camps mais pas à ce point là.

Elle qui représente la sagesse de ce monde, n'avait pu empêcher cette barbarie. Elle avait échoué dans sa tâche de protection de l'humanité. Et avec la perte de Thanatos toute nouvelle tentative de négociation serait peine perdue.

Elle dégluti mais resta fièrement dressée face aux deux divinités restantes.

\- Comment ? demanda Hypnos la voix éteinte, tremblante presque, les mains tendues devant lui dans l'espoir vain de retenir les lumières s'éparpillant tout autour d'eux.

\- cette dague a été béni par mon sang, elle seule à le pouvoir de tuer un dieu. Mais elle ne se limite pas à détruire son enveloppe charnelle, si elle transperce le cœur d'une divinité elle anéantie aussi son âme. Thanatos n'est plus, il a disparu pour toujours.

Sur ces mots, Hypnos perdit toute forme de lucidité. Son univers venait de basculer. Avec son jumeau il ne faisait qu'un comme une sorte de fusion de deux âmes en une seule, séparé il sera à jamais incomplet, à jamais en manque, à la recherche d'un besoin impossible à combler, un désir ardent impossible à satisfaire. Il sera perdu pour toujours à errer sans but, éternellement seul, dans un monde devenu fade.

Son teint déjà bien pâle devint livide, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, dépossédés de leur lueur incandescente.

Alors que le dieu du sommeil sombrait dans la folie, le dieu des enfers raffermi sa prise sur la poignée de son épée. La fusée de la divine arme était soignée et élégante, recouverte d'une tresse mêlant peau de requin et cordon de soie, lequel plus long que nécessaire ondulait comme un serpent derrière le pommeau dans une élégante chorégraphie.

Profitant de la grande confusion, Hadès porta un coup ferme et déterminé, qui transpercera de part et d'autre le corps d'Athéna.

La divine lame s'enfonça profondément, brisant les os et transperçant les organes sur son passage.

La déesse de la sagesse n'opposa aucune résistance, acceptant son sort. Elle lui adressa même un sourire. Un de ses sourires généreux, comme ceux d'une maman à son enfant.

Un fin écoulement de sang, s'échappa de la commissure de ses fines lèvres, maculant sa peau lisse et claire, mais elle restait digne, lui faisant face tant que ses jambes pourraient encore la porter :

\- Tu as gagné cette fois-ci mon oncle, mais peut-on réellement parlé de victoire ? dit elle d'une voix chaleureuse comme pour lui dispenser une caresse de réconfort.

Puis ses beaux yeux turquoise se fermèrent définitivement, dans les déchirantes plaintes du jumeau dévasté.

* * *

A suivre….

* * *

\- Je vous renvois au prologue. -


	6. Chapitre 5 - le marché

**Merci pour votre soutient.**

Un petit chapitre intermédiaire pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchainer sur le grand final.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le marché **

Le liquide ambré aux reflets rougeâtres, tournoyait dans le verre de cristal, tandis que de douces flammes crépitaient dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Ça aurait pu être une soirée comme bien d'autre, mais pas celle-ci. Sa tête en partie inclinée, laissait libre court à ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son visage.

Assis dans son fauteuil, tout vêtu de noir comme à l'accoutumé, les jambes croisées, il était seul dans une pièce sombre ayant pour seul éclairage cet âtre, qui allongeait anormalement les ombres au sol, accentuant le caractère lugubre des lieux.

Ses yeux, dans les lesquels se miraient les lueurs de la source de chaleur, étaient perdus dans ses souvenirs, il regardait devant lui sans voir.

Il déposa son verre sur la table vernie, dans un geste machinale trahissant un rituel déjà bien rôdé, peut être un peu trop même.

Il revoyait encore et encore cette macabre scène, parfois il tendait le bras dans un geste vain comme pour stopper le mouvement de la dague. Réalisant qu'être un dieu ne lui conférait pas les pouvoirs absolus. Impuissant et désemparé, il versait en son fort intérieur, les larmes de son cœur.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, une grimace déforma son visage. Tout dans son comportement trahissait ses angoisses. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à tâtons son verre, quand du bout des doigts il heurta le contenant qui se renversa, libérant le liquide alcoolisé de sa prison translucide.

Dans un soupir il se leva. Puis sans même accorder un regard au naufrage de son whisky, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Depuis la perte de son frère, Hypnos n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se dirigea tel un automate, sans vie, jusqu'à la grande salle, où l'attendait l'empereur des enfers. Il le salua d'un respectueux signe de la tête et pris place dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir à ses côtés. Les deux divinités se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire, le silence parlait pour elles. Cette victoire avait un arrière gout très amer. Elle était plus acerbe encore que la défaite.

Thanatos avait définitivement disparu et rien ne pourra jamais le ramener.

Cela faisait six mois à présent que les enfers s'étaient installés à la surface et que la grande opération de purification de l'humanité avait commencé. Les humains étaient jugés de leur vivant et expédiés dans les prisons correspondantes à leur crime. Ils purgeaient leurs peines dans d'atroces souffrances sous l'œil amusés des spectres qui goutaient avec délices à ces réjouissances et se repaissaient des râles atroces qui s'en échappaient.

Cependant les humains n'étaient pas mis à mort, une fois leur peine purgée ils étaient considérés comme amnistiés et pouvaient reprendre le cours de leur vie en s'appliquant à respecter les principes d'une vie humble reposant sur l'amour absolue. Le puissant dieu perfectionniste ne supportant pas le moindre écart de conduite, toute entorse entrainait un retour aux geôles infernales.

Quant au sort des défunts, rien n'avait changé pour eux, pas plus que le rôle légendaire des juges. A leur grand damne, ils restaient cantonnés à leurs tribunaux respectifs aux portes de la première prison.

Seul Minos, en sa qualité de premier juge jouissait de l'honneur de condamner les vivants, lui offrant les jubilations de s'établir à la surface, afin qu'il puisse pleinement afficher sa supériorité sur tous ces faibles mortels tremblants face à son écrasante prestance.

Les dieux de l'Olympe n'étaient pas intervenus. Les querelles des trois divinités pour le contrôle de la terre, ne regardaient qu'elles. Leurs règles du jeu établis depuis des millénaires stipulaient que celui qui gagne règne au minimum pendant deux siècles.

Hadès était le vainqueur, il jouissait donc du monde des mortels jusqu'à ce que Athéna se réincarne à nouveau pour revendiquer son royaume, les plongeant dans une nouvelle guerre sainte.

Poséidon de son côté, était resté en observateur. Estimant que le dérapage avait été provoqué par les erreurs de jugement de la déesse de la guerre, il avait sciemment choisi de ne pas s'en mêler. De plus que son royaume n'était pas menacé et le projet d'Hadès était défendable, bien que ces méthodes soient discutables.

Quant aux chevaliers divins d'Athéna, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au sanctuaire, ils n'ont pu que constater les dégâts. N'ayant plus de déesse, ils n'avaient plus lieu à se battre. Ils furent d'ailleurs parmi les premiers humains à devoir expier leurs fautes dans les prisons à ciel ouvert d'Hadès.

ooOoo

Dans la grande salle aux luxueuses tentures qui tombaient d'un plafond vouté beaucoup trop élevé, jusqu'au sol, un lustre composé de cristaux éclairait fébrilement de ses éclats de lumières colorées. Cette soirée se passa comme toutes les autres depuis leur victoire, Hadès et Hypnos se retrouvaient pour une partie d'échec, puis le dieu doré regagnait ses appartements la mort dans l'âme sous l'œil contrit du dieu des enfers qui ressentait tout sa détresse sans pouvoir le soulager.

\- Echec et mat dit Hypnos d'une voix éteinte en déplaçant la pièce en cristal blanche qui prit d'assaut le roi adverse.

\- Mmm. Je me demande si un jour j'arriverais enfin à gagner une partie. Tu ne me fais aucun cadeau.

Grommela Hadès en se passant un pouce sur le menton, l'air songeur.

Le dieu doré esquissa un léger sourire. Un de ses sourires forcés. Puis il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisa les jambes et tourna sa tête sur le côté en direction de l'âtre de la cheminée, d'où s'élevait le crépitement d'une buche léchée par les flammes.

Hadès le fixait d'un regard indescriptible, un regard dans lequel brille une lueur inquiétante mais dont on ignore les intentions. Doucement le dieu sombre se pencha par-dessus le plateau de jeu dans sa direction.

Hypnos reporta toute son attention sur son ainé, un sourcil levé. Il l'observait avec inquiétude réduire la distance les séparant. Comme pour essayer de lire en lui, et comprendre ce geste, il bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté, tandis que l'espace entre eux fondait comme neige au soleil.

Arrivé au bout de sa course, compte tenu de sa position, et de la table faisant obstacle, le dieu des enfers se leva, la contourna et s'approcha lentement du dieu du sommeil, sans le lâcher de son regard perçant.

Le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement, le blond se figea, parcouru d'un étrange frisson, qui remontait tout le long de son échine. Il le voyait se mouvoir avec une lenteur fascinante, ses beaux cheveux noir de jais aux reflets scintillants, voltigeaient joyeusement dans son dos, jusque sur ses hanches. Dans cette pénombre, la pâleur de son visage jurait avec ses beaux yeux clairs et sa bouche corail, lesquelles semblaient avoir été peint sur une toile vierge.

Une fois arrivé vers son comparse, l'élégant dieu sombre s'agenouilla à côté lui, il posa une de ses mains sur un genou et l'autre sur la sienne. Puis il plongea son regard intensément bleuté dans celui ambré, telle la mer voulant engloutir le soleil couchant.

Hypnos se senti défaillir.

\- Hypnos, ça me peine grandement de te voir ainsi. Tu as perdu tout ton éclat. Que puis-je faire pour te rendre le sourire ?

Bien que la voix soit chaleureuse, ne sachant quoi répondre, l'intéressé baissa les yeux. Leur intensité d'antan n'étant plus, on ne pouvait y lire à présent qu'une profonde détresse, reflétant les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient chaque jour d'avantage.

L'insurmontable chagrin dont souffrait Hypnos était devenu insupportable pour le dieu des enfers. Il en souffrait tout autant mais pour d'autres raisons.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, la main d'Hadès monta dans une caresse affectueuse le long du bras d'Hypnos, embrassa au passage la peau nue de son cou, jusqu'à sa joue, épousant à la perfection la chaire tendre. Instinctivement il inclina sa tête sur cette douce intention, pour en accentuer le contact. Puis il ferma ses yeux dorés pour amplifier cette sensation de bienêtre.

Il était troublé mais en même temps il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis cet évènement tragique, qui leur avait rappelé que rien en ce monde n'est éternel et ce même pour les être suprêmes qu'ils sont, il ne s'était senti apaisé comme à cet instant.

La large main puissante mais délicate dans ses mouvements se plaça derrière sa nuque et exerça une légère pression l'invitant à basculer légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.

Cajolé, il appréciait pleinement ce moment de plénitude et n'opposa aucune résistance.

D'ailleurs son esprit libéré de ses entraves, sombrait lentement dans les veloutes de cette ivresse, envouté par ce parfum qui émanait du dieu des enfers et qui attisait ses sens, ainsi que par cet agréable souffle tiède et rassurant qui caressait son visage.

Alors que les cheveux brun et dorés commencèrent à se mêler, dû à la grande proximité des deux visages, qui s'effleuraient à présent, des cris s'élevèrent de derrière les portes de la grande salle ou les deux divinités se trouvaient.

\- Cet accès vous est interdit, qui êtes vous donc ?

\- Rebroussez chemin tout de suite.

\- Sa majesté ne reçoit pas de visite.

Hypnos sursauta et rouvrit sitôt ses yeux, rappelé brutalement à la dure réalité. Hadès qui reconnu la voix de Pandore, se releva d'un geste vif, et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes pour aller quérir l'objet de brouhaha quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur une femme aux cheveux châtains, la coupe au carré affichant un air déterminé, une Pandore accrochée à sa taille qui tentait vainement de la retenir.

\- Hadès, je suis venue te proposer un marché. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, le défiant du regard.

Hadès jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hypnos qui lui rendit.

C'était bien elle, mais comment est-ce possible ?!

* * *

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre final: La vengeance est un plat

**Merci à vous tous qui me suivez, et à celles qui m'ont laissé tous ces gentils commentaires.**

Le voici, le voilà le grand final de cette story. J'espère que la chute sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Je vous retrouve en bas du texte.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Elle avança sur le tapis rouge, vêtue d'une longue robe lavande, serrée à la taille par un bandeau mauve, lacée en son dos d'un fil d'or. La robe fendue en son centre dévoilait ses jambes nues en fonction de ses mouvements. Elle portait une jarretière en or incrustée de rubis à la cuisse droite, sur laquelle le jeu de lumière se reflétait dans un éclat doré à chaque foulée qui la découvrait effrontément à la vue de tous.

C'était bien elle : Athéna, la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, la même vaincue six mois auparavant au terme d'un sanglant affrontement.

Enfin pas tout à fait la même, si la divinité était bien présente, son corps était différent.

Elle se tenait devant les deux dieux du royaume des enfers. Dans sa main, pointé vers le haut, elle brandit son sceptre, symbole de sa toute puissance.

Pandore marmonna quelques mots d'excuses et prit place aux côtés d'Hadès, sous le regard austère d'Hypnos.

\- Comment as-tu fais Athéna, expliques toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas osé faire **_ça_** ?

\- Tu as vu juste. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu le regretterais mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

\- Tu es donc si mauvaise perdante ?

\- Épargnes moi tes sermons Hadès. Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire sur les raisons qui nous ont amené ici ?

\- Tu sais bien que rien n'est gratuit en ce monde, surtout avec lui. Alors quoi ? que lui as-tu promis ?

\- Sa requête ? tu ne le devine pas ? C'est toi ! Sa voix claqua tel un fouet, trouvant échos sur les murs en pierre, en une sinistre litanie.

\- ….

Cette brusque révélation interloqua Hadès et Hypnos, qui se figèrent instantanément.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, c'est toi le cadeau à Chronos !

Hadès reprit contenance, un sourire illumina son visage de porcelaine.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? nous sommes deux et toi tu es … seule. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur en plissant malicieusement les yeux.

Athéna esquissa un sourire. Elle tira sur une chainette argentée en mailles jaseron le long de son cou et un pendentif apparu entre sa poitrine. Elle le sorti complètement et le présenta face à Hadès. C'était un cœur en argent massif sur lequel des étoiles gravées s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres.

\- Si j'ouvre ce médaillon Hadès, tu y seras aspiré, puis il sera immédiatement rendu à son légitime propriétaire en la personne de Chronos. Veux tu que l'on fasse un essai ?

Hadès se raidit, il laissa son regard se balader sur sa fine silhouette de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il fit une moue dubitative. C'était l'Athéna du futur. Celle qui naitra dans deux cents ans, cela ne faisait aucun doute, sa façon de s'exprimer, son cosmos, tout confirmait ses dires.

Dans son mouvement de balancier, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet. Un beau bracelet de fleurs roses. Ce bijou bien qu'éphémère, dégageait une énergie, positive, et apaisante. Il ferma les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas.

\- Tu ne manque pas de culot. Souffla Hypnos en la regardant avec dégout.

\- Ne te méprends pas Sommeil, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que tu ne le pense. Et j'ai un marché à vous proposer à TOUS les deux. Elle bascula son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Hadès en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil en cuir rouge qui ploya sous son poids pour l'envelopper sensuellement dans une étreinte agréable. Il croisa les jambes et appuya son menton entre son pouce et son index.

\- J'ai apporté avec moi un coffre.

Sur ces mots l'atmosphère se fit soudainement chargée. Hypnos se leva et avança d'un pas dans sa direction.

\- Laisse-moi poursuivre. Dit-elle pour le couper dans son élan.

La déesse prit un ton plus aguerri pour pouvoir exposer son marché avant que les festivités ne commencent.

\- Comme tu l'as si justement deviné, je vais vous sceller dedans, puis je le confierais à Poséidon pour s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Lorsque la durée impartie par Chronos pour mener ma tâche sera écoulée, le temps remontra avant notre affrontement. Tout sera effacé, vous serez endormis pour les deux prochains siècles mais vivants, et Thanatos n'aura pas péri sous ma dague. Il pourra gérer les enfers en attendant votre retour.

A ces mots le visage d'Hypnos s'illumina juste une fraction de seconde, comme un éclat de lumière furtif, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance d'Hadès.

Ce dernier était partagé entre deux choix à faire : soit résister par orgueil décrétant qu'il préférait rester le vainqueur et régner deux cents ans, soit perdre la face mais sauver le dieu de la mort et ainsi non seulement redonner la joie de vivre à Hypnos, mais surtout retrouver ses deux alliés de poids dans ces incessantes guerres saintes.

Il porta l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents.

\- Une déesse de la guerre dans toute sa splendeur. Tacticienne et implacable. Dit-il froidement. Hypnos donne moi ton avis.

\- Je … il hésita. Hadès, rien ne doit vous détourner de votre règne, Thanatos à donner sa vie pour que vous triomphiez et je ne veux pas que son sacrifice demeure vain.

\- Hum. Comme toujours tu es pragmatique, et tu analyse chaque situation avec parcimonie et sang-froid. Ton détachement me ferait presque peur par moment. Cependant, je souhaiterais que tu prennes en considération que si on abdique tu le retrouveras.

\- Avec la honte d'avoir du renoncer à cette victoire. Je le connais que trop bien et il le vivra très mal. Son honneur et son orgueil n'ont pas d'égal en ce monde.

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Le choix ne se limite à rester vainqueur ou devenir perdant. Mais plutôt à vivre ou mourir. Hadès tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si Chronos te met la main dessus.

Hadès lui lâcha un rire sardonique.

\- Tu va encore être la grande gagnante, j'ai peine à croire que ça ne te coute rien.

\- Lorsque le temps imparti sera échu, si je ne t'enferme pas dans le médaillon, mon enveloppe charnelle de Saori sera perdue. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, la victoire me reviendra.

Hadès se tourna vers Hypnos qui restait impassible, indéchiffrable. Puis il se tourna vers Pandore qui affichait un air de tristesse d'une petite fille devant faire face à tous les malheurs de ce monde.

\- Très bien. Ai-je le choix ? de toute évidence non.

Hadès avait parfaitement conscience qu'avec Hypnos ils auraient pu la maitriser et lui dérober le fameux pendentif, mais il abdiqua. Par amour pour Hypnos ? Peut-être. Par amour pour Thanatos ? probablement aussi. Ou juste par ce qu'il était las de cette situation, de ces guerres, de ces morts et de cette souffrance insatiable, impossible à tarir. Par ce que cette victoire a été acquise dans la douleur, et qu'étant une divinité avec l'éternité devant lui, il pourrait reprendre sa revanche dans de meilleures circonstances. D'ailleurs il disposera de deux siècles pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie avec son précieux conseiller, et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il sera scellé avec Hypnos, un fin stratège.

Dans cette salle ténébreuse, au plafond incroyablement surélevé, les trois divinités se rapprochèrent en silence, au centre, pour former un cercle. Seuls le claquement des talons brisait la quiétude des lieux. L'atmosphère était cependant électrique, ce calme de façade masquait le tumulte des émotions qui envahissait les deux divinités des enfers.

Hypnos n'osait piper mot, il suivait aveuglement son seigneur. Même s'il appréhendait la réaction future de Thanatos, il garda dans un recoin de son esprit que le fait de remonter le temps effacerait peut être sa mort, et qu'il n'aurait pas à gérer son humeur irascible qui en découlerait. Sur ces dernières pensées, il éprouva un profond soulagement, se plongea goulument dans ses souvenirs et fut prit d'un désir indomptable à l'idée de le revoir, même après deux siècles, leur retrouvaille n'avait pas de prix. Se sentant plus léger il était prêt à tout et même à accepter docilement son sort, ce qui signifiait ployer devant Athéna.

-Pandore, sort d'ici. La voix glaciale d'Hadès la fit trembler.

\- Mais Mon Seigneur, vous n'allez pas…

\- Pandore ne me fait pas me répéter.

\- Bien Mon seigneur. Vous allez…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase et sortie en courant, la tête basse, pour cacher ses larmes impossible à retenir.

\- Nous pouvons y aller dit Hadès en s'étant assuré que sa fidèle servante ai disparue.

Il affichait une fierté isolante, se tenant bien droit devant Athéna, la dominant de toute sa splendeur.

Si Athéna ne connaissait pas aussi bien son oncle, elle aurait sans doute fléchi devant le dieu des enfers, et lui aurait voué une adoration sans faille, mais pas elle. Depuis des millénaires d'affrontement, elle était devenue imperturbable à son charme naturel et son charisme magistral.

Elle sorti donc d'un geste élégant, un petit coffret en Or pur joliment orné de pierres précieuses, d'une de ses longues manches, et le brandit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation à bout de bras.

\- POSÉIDON hurlât-elle.

\- Pas la peine de crier je t'entends.

Répondit l'intéressé qui avançait d'un pas calme en leur direction. Ses bottes en or teintaient sur les dalles en pierre du château des Einstein, dans lequel les divinités se trouvaient réunies. Sa divine écaille renvoyait les rayons de lumière artificielle dans un éclat peu commun. Un de ces éclats qui vous fascine, attire toute votre attention et vous emporte ailleurs tout en restant au même endroit.

A la vue de son frère Hadès eu un sourire moqueur :

\- C'est plus fort que toi, tu fais toujours tout ton possible pour te faire remarquer. Revêtir ton armure juste pour jouer le messager, c'est pas un peu déplacé ?

\- Ferais tu allusion à ma puissante écaille ? Je m'en vais quérir un coffre qui va contenir ta vie et celle de ton précieux conseiller, voulais tu que je vienne nu, sans défense, et incapable de vous protéger ?

Le sourire du dieu sombre se transforma en un rictus d'écœurement. Poséidon était agaçant, il prévoyait tout et avait comme une longueur d'avance. Ces propos étaient justes, mais surtout il venait d'assoir sa supériorité, les renvoyant à des choses fragiles et vulnérables. Hadès se sentait doublement humilié. Cette maudite guerre sainte était la pire de toute sa longue vie de déité. Il avait été tué, puis ramené, il avait exterminé les chevaliers d'Or, Athéna avec mais avait perdu Thanatos et maintenant il allait être scellé pendant deux cents ans et confié en garde à son prétentieux de frère avant de croupir deux siècles dans le sanctuaire de son exécrable nièce.

Ne voulant pas plus tarder, et craignant de perdre le contrôle de la situation si les deux frères venaient à s'affronter, Athéna déposa une de ses mains sur le couvercle et plongea son regard turquoise dans celui opaline d'Hadès.

\- as-tu quelque chose à dire ?

\- que veux que je te dise ? répliqua t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Et pourquoi pas Merci ? Intervient Poséidon.

Hadès haussa les épaules et Athéna ouvrit le précieux écrin. Une grande lumière en jaillit et le puissant dieu des enfers fut aspiré, emportant avec lui le dieu du sommeil.

Athéna referma le coffre, y apposa son sceau et se tourna, rayonnante, vers Poséidon.

\- Voilà tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Elle lui passa le bracelet de fleurs autour du poignet.

\- Il te ramènera six mois plus tôt avant que tout ça n'arrive. Retourne à mon sanctuaire et remets le coffre à Shion, il saura en disposer. J'ai pris soin de lui laisser des directives avant de venir ici.

Poséidon s'empara du coffre et la dévisagea avec un sourire victorieux. Athéna leva un sourcil et recula d'un pas. Petit à petit son visage se décomposa.

\- pas toi dit elle dans une voix tremblante.

\- la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répondit-il avec un regard implacable.

\- Pourquoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oh mais tout simplement par ce que c'était amusant de vous voir vous battre entre vous. Hadès est vaincu et toi tu va disparaitre pour les deux prochains siècles alors que moi… je suis là et je compte bien en profiter. Vous avez joué et vous avez perdu. Admet le très chère, tu as « perdu » dit il amusé en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte. Tu oublies un peu trop vite Thanatos, crois tu qu'il va voir d'un bon œil que tu joue avec la vie de son frère ?

\- Tu fais dans les questions- réponses ? En effet, j'ai en ma possession la vie de son frère et je peux te garantir qu'il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Leur Amour dépasse l'entendement, jamais il ne mettra sa vie en danger. Il sera docile, mais n'aie crainte, je l'enverrai faire joujou aux enfers, c'est la bas qu'est sa place.

Athéna se mordit la lèvre. Avec le temps qui lui restait, elle tenta vainement de le dissuader de mener à bien son ambition mais ce dernier demeura implacable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une poussière dorée.

Son temps était arrivé à terme.

Poséidon, les yeux rieurs étaient le grand vainqueur. Il allait pouvoir gouverner le monde pour deux cents ans et rien ne viendra lui faire obstacle.

Il déploya son cosmos sur le bracelet de fleurs et le balancier du temps s'inversa. Il était revenu à la date précise où Hadès venait d'être ressuscité. La veille des affrontements.

Il alla rejoindre son sanctuaire sous-marin en emportant avec lui son précieux trésor et s'installa sur son trône en attendant sagement que Thanatos daigne se montrer, un sourire malsain en coin.

Le meilleur tacticien de cette guerre c'était lui et personne d'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

R/ Je me suis servie de ND pour ce chapitre final. Je trouvais que ce petit clin d'œil permettait de faire un retour aux sources et de rester dans l'univers de nos chers chevaliers.

R/ Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, laissez une petite review, ça ne prends que quelques secondes et ça nous encourage à vous divertir d'avantage avec d'autres histoires.

Kiss et à bientôt. ^^


End file.
